


What I did on my holidays, by Eve Pickering-Sands, aged 9

by Euphoric_Mandelbulb



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, From The Mouths Of Babes, Gen, Humor, Humour, Slice of Life, Stylistic Suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoric_Mandelbulb/pseuds/Euphoric_Mandelbulb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eve had survived and gone to school, what would her teachers have made of her descriptions of her home life?</p><p>Adapted from my original post on the BBC Being Human Blog comments. All mistakes are Eve's, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I did on my holidays, by Eve Pickering-Sands, aged 9

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, because I have no beta :-( Did not need Britpicking, because I *am* British :-)

 “Uncle Hal had to take a few days off work because someone cut themself on a broken glass and it made him feel ill. Uncle Tom sat on Uncle Hal's lute by accident and it broke, so Uncle Hal shouted at him, so Uncle Tom found a sharp broken lute bit and waved it at Uncle Hal, so Uncle Hal said a very bad word and did his Angry Face, so Mummy had to tell them both off and look on the computer for a lute fixer. It cost a lot of money to fix it, so Uncle Hal got revenge by leaving an old mattress in the basement so that Uncle Tom would eat it and then have to sick up bits of springs all next day. Mummy made Uncle Hal sit outside for a whole day as a punishment and didn't even give him any cups of tea. Mummy found a lost old man who had been wandering around because he couldn't remember where he lived and then he'd died, and she helped him to find his house so that he could pass over. I wanted to look through his Door but Mummy says that that is NOT POLITE and also is very dangerous. Uncle Tom ate one of the café cheeseburgers for a dare and was ill all night, Mummy and Uncle Hal were very cross about the mess. Uncle Hal won the most guesses about Antiques Roadshow.”  
[7/10 Good effort, but please try to resist the urge to exaggerate, and put a little more effort into your sentence structure.]


End file.
